


It Lead Me to the End

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Stoley, justlex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Justin's home life isn't doing too great. Turns out, neither is Alex's. The two boys share a motel room together to escape. They end up finding a new home, each other.





	It Lead Me to the End

Fuck it, Justin had had enough. It was the last straw, he needed to get out of this house. His mom’s boyfriend, Seth, was at his worst. He didn’t understand how his mom could choose that disgusting son of a bitch over her own son. Maybe they deserved each other. Maybe they would break up in a few months. Maybe he wouldn’t be back to find out. He couldn’t stay at Bryce’s either, he was so sick of his shit. It got to a point where Justin was just downright uncomfortable in his presence, which he never was before. 

He walked aimlessly, pulling out his phone and texting anyone that would answer. He pleaded with Jessica, saying that he’d sleep in the garage if it comes to it. But in the end it was Zach who answered first.

from : zach dempsey  
can’t let you crash at my place, but ill lend you a few bucks for a motel room. sorry about the home life, man. 

The message was simple, but Justin had never felt so grateful. He walked to Zach’s, which thankfully wasn’t too far. By the time he was on the doorstep, it was 10:00 PM. Justin thanked Zach for the money (which was a total of $100, bless him) more than once, and he closed the door with a light smile and a soft nod. He pulled up a GPS map on where the nearest motel was, using Zach’s Wifi, and was once again on his way.

When he was a good 400 feet from the destination, he bumped into a familiar face. His heart beat at a harder pace, Justin couldn’t let Alex Standall, his hopeless boy-crush, see him in such a dire state. But when he got closer, Justin could see that Alex looked just as bad as he was. The blonde noticed him, their eyes met for a good minute or two, silently taking in the situation. 

It was Alex who spoke first, “I won’t ask what happened if you don’t,” he croaked out, his voice raspy as if he’d been crying.

Justin looked at his shoes. He didn’t want Alex to know what happened to him, but he did want to know what happened to Alex. He decided to just respect Alex’s wishes, and nodded his head. “Can I ask where you’re going?”

“Don’t know,” he answered in shame, his voice cracking like he might start crying again. Justin wanted nothing more than to hug the fragile boy in his arms.

“I was on my way to get a room up at the Inn,” Justin hesitated before asking, “Do you want to come with?” He looked up from his glance down at the floor. Alex seemed surprised, but nonetheless thankful.

“Yeah. I would like that.” Justin knew what the answer was going to be, but he was still a little shocked. Alex didn’t let his guard down. But then again, neither did Justin.

They got to the hotel, bought a one bedroom room for $65, and Justin pocketed the change, making a mental note to give it to Zach later. Alex seemed to have cheered up, taking interest in the paintings that hung on the wall while he crossed his arms. His face was no longer heavy. This perked Justin up, who challenged him in a race to the room.

They both sprinted, Alex laughing as he pulled into first place. Justin decided not to let him know that he let him win. He looked too happy and content. “Ready to join the track team, are we Standall?”

This made Alex laugh even harder while the brunette fumbled with the room key, eventually getting the old door to open. The room was small, shabby, and smelled strangely like lilac. Alex closed the door behind them. The clock read 11:46. “So how’s the whole bed thing gonna work? I can sleep on the floor?” Justin suggested.

Alex shook his head, “I’m not making you sleep on the floor. We could just share a bed. Or are you too, ‘no homo’ for that, bro?” Alex spoke with a mock-jock-tone. 

Justin snickered, “Yeah, we can share a bed.” He wasted no time ridding himself of his shirt, his hand at the waist of his pants before he looked up to see Alex flustered. “Oh shit, ‘s this okay? I usually don’t have enough money for pajamas or anything, so I just… sleep in boxers?” Justin questioned, his tone genuinely concerned.

“Oh! No, sorry, it’s fine,” Alex turned around to change out of his own clothes, favoring to leave on his sweater, which hung lower than his boxers did anyways. 

Justin went to the bathroom, he had decided on taking a quick shower. When he came back, Alex was asleep, taking up the majority of the bed and cuddling comfortably into the covers. When he got closer, he realized the blonde’s head was resting on Justin’s shirt, which Justin had tossed onto the bed previously. His heart nearly stopped. He was about to share a bed with his crush. His crush, who was a boy (an adorably cute one at that).

The brunette lifted the covers, gingerly sneaking into bed beside him. After a few minutes, he thought he’d woken Alex up by the way he stirred, but instead, he moved, resting his head on Justin’s chest. He was pretty much laying on top of Justin’s entire right half, at this point. So Justin did the only sensible thing he could think to do and kissed the crown of Alex's blonde head.

“I’m fucking awake, you dipshit.” Alex laughed, taking Justin completely by surprise.

“Sorry I--” Justin tried, but Alex shut him up. In a much more preferable way than what Justin had been expecting. 

Alex pulled away “...Are you going to kiss back?” He asked, his eyes hurt.

Justin answered, instead, with another kiss. He emptied all his passion into it this time, his hands on Alex’s neck, aiming for a better angle. 

Too many more kisses later, the boys fell asleep, tangled in each others limbs.

Justin had never felt more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from my tumblr, @jalex13rw hmu there to send me requests yo


End file.
